


Green Smoke

by timothysboxers



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Challenge Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers
Summary: A metallic tang hung in the air, permeating the room. I leaned against the tiled wall, cool and sturdy.





	Green Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Discord Drarry Server's Drabble Challenge, July 2018. Prompt: "I'm Not Sorry". Word count limit: 369 words (based on http://wordcounter.net).
> 
> Big ups to [lettersbyelise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/) for running this month's challenge and to [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/) for a cheeky _middle-of-the-day-while-we-were-both-at-work_ beta.

_He will always hate you. You'll never be anything to him._

Tears streamed down my face as I hurried to the bathroom.

_You'll never have him, no matter how hard you try. You can't now and you never will._

Thin pink and white lines contrast the black mark on my arm. I looked down in the dim light, there were so many of them; standing out against the pale skin, a sad chronicle of my feelings.

_Idiot! You can wear long sleeves through the summer. The heat never bothered you anyway. Do it again._

I took my wand, pressed it to the skin. "Sectum," I whispered as it dragged across the underside of my arm; a glossy red line bloomed in its wake. Cold chills slid down my neck.

_You're weak. Is that the best you've got? Do it again._

Cool air stung the wound, though I'd never admit it. I pressed my wand to my skin and dragged it across again— **deeper this time** —another line of red and a shudder to suppress the wince.

_You're pathetic. Parchment cuts deeper than that. Do it again._

A metallic tang hung in the air, permeating the room. I leaned against the tiled wall, cool and sturdy. My right hand trembling. Determinedly, deliberately, I dragged it across once more. Rivulets of red raced rampant now; there was no going back. A single choked sob escaped my mouth as I slid to the floor, my wand clattering to the side.

_YES, yes, finally! Do you **feel** that? Let it go, let it all fall out. Here's where it ends; this is where you belong. _

Fluid warmth encased my left hand. I'm not sorry you found me that night.

I vaguely heard your shouts. A flash of silver left the room and a streak of black returned. Smoke, green as your eyes rose from my arm as you worked.

Dittany; of course you'd think that quickly.

You smacked my face to get my attention, threw your cloak around me as you explained what you'd done. You hushed my feeble protests, and said it was going to be alright. I half believed you too.

_A lucky escape this time; but it will never last._


End file.
